nlwowwikifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Danath Trollbane
Bestand:Alliance.gifForce commander Danath Trollbane thumb|left *'Geslacht' Man *'ras' Human *'Level' 65 *'Class' Warrior *'clans' Alliance of Lordaeron, Kingdom of Stormguard, Alliance Expedition, Sons of Lothar, Honor Hold *'rank' Master of Honor hold, Tactical advisor to general Turalyon, Captain in the Stormgarde Militia,Mercenery *'Locatie' Honor hold, Hellfire Penisula *'Status' Levend *'Familie' Ignaeus Trollbane(voorouder),Liam Trollbane(Groot Nonkel),Thoras Trollbane(Nonkel),Galen Trollbane(Neef),Christof Dungalion(neef) thumb|leftDanath Trollbane,die ooit de naam Danath Dungalion had,is een level 65 quest giver gelocaliseerd in Honor Hold in het land Hellfire Penisula.Hij is de meester van de Hold, en commandant van alle alliance legers in Hellfire.Hij stuurt alliance avonturiers op questen door Hellfire penisula en Hellfire Citadel om te vechten tegen de Fel orcs onder leiding van warchief Kargath Bladefist Biografie thumb|leftDanath is de neef van Thoras Trollbane, heer van de stormgarde en leger leider van de Alliance Expedition naar Draenor. Een kapitein van het stormgarde leger in het begin van de Second war,Danath werd bekend door het leger van de stormgarde te leiden naar Khaz Modan voor het laatste gevecht.Zijn status als generaal en vechter bracht hem tot de positie van overseer in het orcish Internment camp systeem in Azeroth, gebaseerd op New stormwind. Achter de dark portal thumb|leftDanath was opgeroepen als reinforcement in de Nethergarde keep wanneer de Horde de Dark potal hadden geopend.Met de helft van het Stormwind leger was Danath onderweg naar Nethergarde keep totdat ze aangevallen werden door Death knight en de new warsong Clan.Weten dat de horde het gevecht ging winnen offerde de mensen hun op zodat Danath kon ontsnappen en Khadgar kon gaan waarschuwen in Nethergarde keep.Tegen zijn wil vertrok hij naar Nethergarde en liet zijn mensen achter, maar in Nethergarde werden ze ook aangevallen door Grom Hellscream totdat ze werden gered door zijn vriend Turalyon.Danath zal nooit vergeten dat hij zijn mensen heeft laten sterven. Wanneer Ner'zhul het boek van medivh meenam naar Draenor ,ging Danath bij de Alliance Expedition als 2de commandant en tactical advisor. Na het overnemen van Hellfire Citadel leide Danath de helft van de Expeditie samen met Kurdran wildhammer's Grypon Riders en Alleria's boogschutters (geleid door Thalressar).Tijdens deze achtervolging werd Kurdran vermoord door Ner'Zhul. Danath liet zijn woede af op de horde en was vastbesloten een aanval te doen op de Auchidoun waar de horde zich had verstopt voor de Alliance. Tijdens het wachten kwamen Thalressar en Danath Grizzik tegen.Hij vertelde dat Kurdran nog leefde ,Danath snelde zich en volgde Grizzik die hem leiden in de tunnels van de Auchidoun.Daar leerde Danath een Draenei priest kennen genaamd Nemuraan.Hij overtuigde de Draenei om de horde weg te jagen uit de Auchidoun,Nemuraan helpte hem erbij door alle draenei geesten tot hulp te roepen en zo de orcs uit de tempel verjoegen,Dit is het eerste maal dat Humans,dwarves en elven samen vochten met de Draenei's. Na Kurdran uit de dood werd herrezen,stond Danath oog in oog met de nieuwe orc Chieftain Killrogg Deadeye die zijn weg heeft gevonden tot Ner'Zhul.Na een lang en spannend gevecht sloeg Danath erin de Orc chieftain te vermoorden, maar niet voordat Ner'zhul verdwenen was. Terug in groep met zijn vrieden ging Danath samen met Turalyon een aanval voorbereiden op de Black Temple waar Ner'Zhul een nieuwe portal aan het openen was.Wanneer de planeet uit elkaar begon te vallen, Verdedigde Danath Khadgar tegen orc legers die aan kwamen gewaaid, terwijl de mage de portals dicht maakten.Daarna verdween hij samen met de rest van de Expeditie in een "rfit" die Ner'zhul had gemaakt. Van Danath Trollbane en de andere helden zijn standbeelden gemaakt en geplaats in Stormwind. World of warcraft: The Burning Crusade Danath en zijn mannen overleefde de knal die Outlands creëerde en zitten nu in Honor Hold,wat al bestond voor de portal opende.Honor hold werd aan zijn lot overgelaten tegen de Burning legion en de fel orcs van Magtheridon, totdat Lord Kazzak de Portal terug opende.Nu verwelkomt Danath alle leveringen en mensen.thumb Door deze reinforcement leerde Danath dat zijn geliefde Stormgarde vernietigd was tijdens de Third War.Vanaf dat zijn plichten in Outlands erop zitten wilt hij de Stormgarde terug oprichten. Danath is de laatste van de 5 helden van de expeditie die nog in honor hold zit. Khadgar heeft zich geplaats in Shattrath na zijn reis.Kurdran en de rest van de dwarves hebben een kamp gebouwd in Shadowmoon Valley. Danath heeft niet meer gehoord van Turalyon en Alleria.